The Destined Couple
by The Triangle Prone
Summary: An AU made back in Jan of this year (2013) it's a cutsie story with companion fics but was mostly made for my friend. Pairing for this is AmeCan with hinted RussiaxMonaco.


Disclaimer: I own not _Hetalia_, this AU was thought up in the middle of January, 2013 at _Five Guys. _It is a sports AU in which instead of normal high school they attend an athletic based one. Emilie is Captain of the girl's football team, and Ivan plays for, well, the boy's hockey team.

Enjoy

Warning, pairs with The Fighting Couple and the Destined Couple, each can be read by themselves or together.

* * *

Matthew gawked at his telly. Did Alfred truly, truly say that? As in said that, that he was. Well, he was going to get an earful. Really, truly he was. The blonde threw the ice skate at the box and the screen scratched, but did not break. He then huffed and ignored his cousin scolding him for attacking the poor object.

"I'm going out," Matthew argued and he got up from the couch. The brunette looked after him as he stormed out of the house most of the hockey team lived in. Sure enough, the noise of a bike being unchained followed and she heaved a sigh.

Emilie was snuggled up to Ivan while watching the awards for the end season of american football. They were trying to draw it out and milk it for more than its worth. She blinked and looked at it. A groan left her and Ivan started to laugh. Matthew appeared on the screen, looking rather pissed and determined. He didn't even seem to notice the cameras as he stalked up to his best friend and _decked_ him. Right in the kisser. The QB fell off his chair and the crowd roared. Some were outraged, others found it hilarious and most were amped to see a fight between the unknown male and the semi-famous football player.

The older male rose and he looked surprised for a moment before he grinned and tackled the angry younger. "Mattie!"

The crowd made confused noises and Matthew just barely held his balance. He smacked the other repeatedly in the head while the blond laught and laught. He held his laughter as he said, "hey, I still need some brain cells!"

"You don't have any left!" Matthew declared and tried to shove the other off of him. This was embarrassing. The reporter raised a brow and she shook her head. "Is this him?"

"I have a name!" Matthew yelled and smacked Alfred who was now rubbing his sweaty head against his favourite hockey shirt. "Foocking let go, Alfred! You're being five!"

_NassBass_

Matthew growled at Alfred who laught off a girl who was trying to coax the younger athlete to date her. The blonde wasn't sure how he felt about the QB intercepting and looping his arms around his waist. "He's not interested."

"Says who?"

"A person who knows how it would end."

The girl cocked a brow. "And how do you think it would end?"

"You getting to the realisation that Mattie's not going to skyrocket your popularity and hurting him because you stray him on for a month or two and he's very sweet so you're not sure how to break it. Then you blame him when he gets bored of you being distant and gets rid of you." Alfred deadpanned, showing his cruel side to the two before him. She looked offended while the Canadian growled in annoyance. Why would he assume such things? The girl stalked off and the smaller male rounded on his counterpart.

"What's your issue?" He demanded. Alfred feigned innocence. He blinked a few times and tilted his head. He rewound his arms and held the other closer.

"What issue? I'm just helping."

"Helping be alone?"

"You're not alone, you have me!" The words were answered by a big punch to the gut.

_NassBass_

"Hey, if I win can I have a kiss?"

"I can you stop? You're so stupid." Matthew scoffed. "Besides, it's baseball, you win as a team."

"But Maaaattie!"

"Fine, if you knock the ball out of the park you can have a kiss." Matthew said, believing he won by that statement. Alfred whooped and ran off to join his team for stretching. The Canadian sat down and Emilie shook her head, laughing.

"He's going to get a kiss."

"As if."

"I think you're underestimating his will." She warned. Soon the game started. The team they were up against was in the lead. Matthew felt but disappointment and relieved as they reached the ninth ending, full bases and two outs. Alfred however seemed unphased by this. The first ball flew and drew a strike from the umpire.

So did the second.

Just as Matthew started to relax in his seat, the ball flew and a metallic slap echoed off of the stadium. The crowd roared as the ball_ left_ the stadium and all runners were returned to home. They had won!

The reporters crowded Alfred, asking him how it felt to be the reason they won. He cheekily said, "this is a team sport, everyone did they're part and made it on base! I'm glad they did, or my hit would've been for nothing!"

Matthew wanted nothing more than to smack the American, he was just rewording what the younger had denied him with earlier. Instead of violence he glared at the blond who was then asked how he felt. "Happy, I was told if I got a hommer, I'd get a kiss!"

"Oh? And is that why you did it?" The reporter joked but Alfred beamed and said, "exactly why!"

Now Matthew's cheeks were red. The other was being embarrassing again. Emilie shoved them forward to publicly congratulate the sport star and Alfred's beam turned into a doomsday device. He looped an arm around his best friend and declared, "where's my kiss, Mattie?"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Matthew hissed to the other. The happy-go-lucky champ grinned and murmured, "I like throwing you off guard."

Matthew's glare grew but then noticed the reporter look at them oddly. He blushed and tried to get away from the older blond. His efforts were futile. He was only able to fend the other off when the American was off guard. "I hate you." He informed the other but was rewarded for his words with a sly grin.

"Kiss, you promised one." Alfred cooed. Matthew looked to his cousin for back up but she merely urged him on. With a groan he accepted his fate, turning to give the other a kiss.

_NassBass_

Alfred had all but manhandled him.

On live T.V.

No joke. The first baseman had gotten a little too into the kiss and groped him in front of viewers. He got a kick to the cupped balls but hey, the action still hurt. The reporter had said "aaand down goes Charlie, well I think we're done here!"

"I hate you." Matthew said as he felt Alfred enter the room and pause by the couch. He had been saying those words every time the American drew near. The other just laught it off and continued on his day.

It wasn't true and they both knew it. Matthew had kissed back for a few moments before he remembered the news casters.

Everyone knew. Or so they said. They assumed mostly. Alfred said one thing and Matt the opposite. In Al's eyes they were a thing. In Matt's they weren't. They were the same as always.

But does that just mean they were always dating? Siguouro brought that up when they returned from the first hockey practice of the year and Alfred had been discovered in Matt's room, having broken in via window. Matthew threatened to call the police but Sigu's words made him pause in his dialing and gawk at the other.

"That's stupid." He said after a moment. Alfred pouted and hugged the shorter male, resting his head on the defenseman's.

"I think it's true."

"You're wrong, you don't think."


End file.
